An Unexpected Foe
by dudeman-001
Summary: The Titan's are faced with a scary new type of enemy. Although the members of the organization are small and weak, are the Titan's allowed to fight them? After all, they're only...kids. BUM BUM BUM!
1. Betting With Scary News

Well, I'm in a good mood right now, but of coarse, while you're reading this, this message will be in the past, which means it is obsolete, and it no longer has a purpose, just like my life. Anyway, I got no messages right now, so I'll make some later somewhere else.  
  
Feel my wrath.  
  
Another day at Titan's tower with no robberies, no battles, nothing. It ha actually been this way for about a month now, and the Titan's were as bored as hell. That was, of coarse, before they found kickboxing on the TV.  
  
(((Please be cool, I don't watch kickboxing, so I don't have much of a clue how it goes)))  
  
Beast Boy: Cyborg, I bet you fifty bucks Marsilenoa will kick his ass!  
  
Cyborg: "I dunno man, Carlitofa gettin beat up." Cyborg and Beast Boy had been betting for a couple days straight now, and they hadn't lost or gained too much money. On the screen, Cyborg and Beast Boy gazed at it, not blinking. It showed Carlitofa hopping around Marsilenoa and then suddenly punches him down to the floor. "I think I'll take that bet Beast Boy."  
  
Beast Boy: Hell no man!  
  
Cyborg: Why don't you just pay up now? Beast Boy groaned as he handed over his last fifty bucks. That was also when Starfire flew in.  
  
Starfire: Tell me friend Raven, do friend Cyborg and friend Beast Boy continue to wager their currency on the kick of boxing?  
  
Raven: Yep, Beast Boy just lost his last fifty to Cyborg and Robin went to his room to try and find more of his own money.  
  
Starfire: "GLORIOUS, THEY HAVE NOT YET TERMINATED THEIR GAMEPLAY!!!!!!!!" Starfire quickly zoomed over to the TV to make some money of her own.  
  
Cyborg: Hey Starfire, let me save you the trouble and just gimmie the money.  
  
Starfire: "I wish to observe for a moment." Starfire watched the screen as two new boxers stepped into the ring. "I shall bet that the short man will dodge an uppercut by shifting himself to the left, then jump forward and knock the large man down with a jab to the jaw."  
  
Cyborg: Sarcastically Wow, the odds of that are really against me, aren't they? Tell ya what, just so we make sure I have some sort of chance to make this worth my while, let's bet all we got. That means if I lose, you get three thousand, two hundred and fifty two dollars, and if I win, I get how much?  
  
Starfire: "I believe what I possess in Earth money is worth five hundred, sixty seven thousand, nine hundred and thirty three dollars. Is that adequate?" Cyborg was bug-eyed when he heard how much he thought he would win.  
  
Cyborg: Well, it's not so much, but it'll do.  
  
Robin's Room   
  
Robin: "Damnit, I gotta find more money so I can get my five hundred back from Cyborg. Wait, my someone-has-just-risked-all-they-have senses are tingling. But who is it? Ah look, another twenty! Now it's time to beat the shit out of that cheap moron Cyborg and put a stop to this talking to myself." Robin ran out of the room to have his vengeance.  
  
Living Room   
  
Cyborg and Starfire were alert to every movement of the two fighters. The small guy was taking quite a beating, much to Cyborg's liking, and Starfire's disgust. Just then, as Starfire predicted, the large man gave a swift uppercut that the small man quickly dodged to the left and retaliated.  
  
Commenter: It looks like a clean- but he was cut off by an emergency newscast broadcasting.  
  
Newscaster: We are sorry to interrupt your regularly scheduled programming, but there is a breaking news update that cannot wait.  
  
Starfire: "How...HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE ON OUR FESTIVITIES YOU, YOU, BLARGEN GLEMISH HAXEL IMPE SEARPAC RIPTIL QORK ROWBL TAMERD GOREEW PLAGATHA FALDI YORGY SCHMORGY UOPERTIAN RECITL DEFALW GETMERY CRQUQISH THYSETER PALSTERING DEBORAN CALENGING UMDEWED HOTESIKITYAPAL..." Starfire's yelling at the screen was not stopping, and it didn't seem to stop anytime soon. Robin also came apparently right when the yelling began, and he, along with the other Titan's, were having a hard time even thinking.  
  
Robin: CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Raven: WHAT, DID YOU SAY SOMETHING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Beast Boy: HUH, WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Cyborg: "YOU SAY SOMETHING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" The Titan's walked over to each other and got as close as they could, just so they might have some kind of chance to hear each other?  
  
Robin: SO, CAN ANYONE OF YOU HEAR ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Beast Boy: DUDE, WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Cyborg: WHAT DID YOU SAY BEAST BOY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Robin: YOU SAY SOMETHING CYBORG!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Raven: "Everyone SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raven screamed her hardest, resulting in the boys hearing her and quieting down, but Starfire heard nothing.  
  
Starfire: GLADEMEP PEYUPIAN KALACGIFT TEHOWA LINGASU BRAEN DUQEHT WSKTUSH EUFOFED NSEIGEL UNTTPG WSECDUC FLAGORIAN GLEMPORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Robin: Are you done?  
  
Starfire: panting yes, I believe I have completed my action of hatred.  
  
Newscaster: And just in, all local schools have been cut off from all communication and fire could be see rising from them. We bring you Chet live on the scene.  
  
Cyborg: Huh, all the local schools on fire?  
  
Chet: "Thanks Betty, now behind me you can see Hiron Lorse Middle School, and you can clearly see smoke and fire coming from inside the classrooms. Right now the police and fire department are trying to evacuate whom they can, but so far nobody has come out of this reckless fir- WOAH, WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Behind Chet, a large explosion erupted from the school as the entire student body came charging out, swinging mallets in the air and wearing metal armor, screaming while trampling the bodies of police and firemen on the ground.  
  
Kids: VICTORY!!!!!!!!!!! VICTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chet: "Put that camera away and RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Titan's could see the camera being dropped as the kids ran forward toward it.  
  
Kids: "MAKE THEM FEAR OUT WRATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And with that the camera was completely trampled, but before it was, the Titan's watched in horror as the kids began smashing up cars and setting fire to the trees. The news station immediately changed back to the newscaster Betty.  
  
Betty: Wow, those were some extremely shocking images. What could be happening? Details as eleve- But she couldn't be heard as a hole appeared in the wall behind her. Suddenly, hundred of children began pouring into the room, smashing as they went, destroying the set and knocking out Betty. Then, in front of the camera, stood one boy who was talking at it.  
  
Boy: "For all you assholes watching this, I have one little thing to say. YOU'LL BURN TO OUR WRATH, THIS IS OUR WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!! And now, back to your regularly scheduled programming." And then the camera was also obliterated and about a second later, the kickboxing show was back on.  
  
Commenter: Well, it's all over now, thanks for watching Kickboxing, Live.  
  
Robin: Holy shit, what the hell is going on?  
  
Cyborg: I have no clue dude, that was just creepy.  
  
Beast Boy: "What are those crazy kids doing?" The Titan's all ran toward the window to look at the city, which half of was in smoke and fire.  
  
Raven: Do they have any clue what they're doing?  
  
Robin: "This measures beyond freaky." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "And that just passed the next barrier into weirdness. I'll get it." Robin left the room to go answer the door.  
  
Twenty minutes later, he was still gone.  
  
I think that's a good place to stop. Again, I apologize if I messed up with how kickboxing goes, it was the only thing I could think of for this situation. I hope you have enjoyed the beginning to my sixth fanfic. I will try to update this story as quick as possible for maximum enjoyment.  
  
May your swords stay sharp! 


	2. Run Run Run As Fast As You Can

Sorry to the few people reading this that I haven't updated for two weeks or so. Anyway, I'll just stop now with my intro and get right to the story.  
  
Starfire: Robin has not yet returned, has something happened to him?  
  
Beast Boy: I'd expect that he probably got some big package and he's carrying it up the stairs this very minute.  
  
Cyborg: Or he could just use the elevator.  
  
Beast Boy: "Oh yeah, there's that too." Just then, the elevator bell rung, signaling someone had come up.  
  
Cyborg: "Wow, I never expected you to actually be right BB." As the Elevator opened, the Titan's expected to see Robin with a large box, but instead, they saw Robin's body fall to the ground, covered in bruises. They looked up to see what did this. What they saw were a dozen kids, all with hammers and sticks.  
  
Kid #1: Greetings Titan's!  
  
Kid #2: How are you doing?  
  
Raven: Who are you?  
  
Kid #3: Why, we are the surge of death plaguing this world!  
  
Raven: Right..........................  
  
Starfire: What have you done to Robin?  
  
Kid #4: What the hell do you think? We beat him up, that's what!  
  
Cyborg: "Ok, that's it, you're freakin' me out!" Cyborg morphed his arm into a cannon and aimed it at the kids while Beast Boy sneakily dragged Robin's body.  
  
K #12: I suggest you put that cannon away and run. If you don't, you'll just be killed faster.  
  
Raven: Right..........................  
  
Kid #8: Well, we'll give you; I dunno, one minute to decide what you'll do.  
  
Cyborg: "You've got to be kidding me." Then, some miraculous force woke Robin awake with a startle.  
  
Robin: "Guys, do what they say. RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Robin ran as fast as he could down the hallway, leaving the other Titan's in a state of shock.  
  
Raven: Right..........................  
  
Kid #6: "Time's up. You decided to stay? Well, too bad. You just lost your life." All twelve of the kids clicked a small button, and suddenly the roof was completely torn off. Kids were jumping down from above and crashing through the walls. Thousands of them, infesting the tower, and the Titan's were completely stunned.  
  
Titan's: WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Kid #9: "Correct, what the hell. Well, you still have a chance to run. That would make your imminent doom quite more enjoyable. Or you could save us the struggle and effort and hand your lives over now." The Titan's took the first option and ran for their lives.  
  
Kid #11: The fun...begins...  
  
The Titan's didn't stop running until they saw Robin panting, leaning against the side of the hallway.  
  
Beast Boy: "HURRY UP DUDE, THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!" Robin joined the others as they continued to try and find a room to hide in. They finally came across Beast Boy's. They quickly got in, barricaded the door, and hoped they wouldn't be found.  
  
Cyborg: What the fuck is wrong with those kids!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Starfire: They seem as if they are blood-thirsty Flargbens!  
  
Robin: Although I have no idea what that is, I don't like the sound of it.  
  
Cyborg: Hey BB, don't you have a couple hundred squirt guns stored here we could use. I mean we can't really hurt them, can we?  
  
Beast Boy: Dude, that was another story. I don't have them now.  
  
Cyborg: Oh yeah, I forgot.  
  
Raven: Anybody actually focusing on the task at hand?  
  
Robin: The task at hand would be what?  
  
Raven: That unless we do something, we're about to be taken off the face of this planet.  
  
Starfire: Raven is correct, we must do something to cease the berserk children!  
  
Robin: What are we supposed to do? They're just little kids, and a few teenagers, but they're all just small, insignificant beings. We can't hurt them, can we?  
  
Beast Boy: Well, they are threatening our lives, and we do have the authority to stop them.  
  
Cyborg: But do we have the power to stop them?  
  
Starfire: Robin, truly, how powerful are they?  
  
Robin: I'm not sure. They completely pummeled me while I was tossed around the room, crashing into the walls OH I WONDER!!!! They're probably stronger than all of us put together, and I'm not exaggerating.  
  
Cyborg: But how are little puny kids stronger than us?  
  
Robin: How should I know? How should I know how they can throw mallets across the entrance hall? How should I know how they can ride a battering ram with wheels without a steering wheel and not hit a wall? How should I know-  
  
Beast Boy: Woah woah woah, back up there.  
  
Robin: These kids, they aren't ordinary. They freak me out beyond reason. What they do...it has no comprehension!  
  
Raven: Right..........................  
  
Cyborg: So, what are we supposed to do? We can't stay in here forever, and if we go out, according to Robin, we'll get our asses kicked!  
  
Robin: "Guys, quiet. I think I hear something outside." Robin took out his communicator thing and accessed the tower's surveillance cameras.  
  
Titan's: HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What could I have possibly given the kids that scare the Titan's so much? You'll have to review to find out. - So PLZ REVIEW!!!!! That is all.  
  
P.S. For those that do not know it, the story I was referring to with Beast Boy having hundreds of squirt guns was my story, The Water War. That is all.  
  
Feel My Wrath 


	3. How'd They Fit A Battering Ram In The Ha...

Sorry again I haven't updated in an extremely long time, but for some reason, this entire story seems like a writers block. It is sucking my inspiration away along with my obsession of fan fiction. Stupid computer games, distracting my mind... Anyway, no more intro, onto the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the Titan's (save for one) were stunned to see not only how fast the kids had found them, but what they were using to get them out. Bashing was heard on the other side of the door as the door began to dent and crack.  
  
Cyborg: HOW THE FUCK DID THEY FIT A BATTERING RAM IN THE HALLWAY!!!  
  
Beast Boy: Dude, how did they even GET a battering ram!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Robin: They could've just cut down a tree then add little-  
  
Beast Boy: I DIDN'T MEAN I WANTED AN EXPLANATION!!!  
  
Raven: If you guys are done being shocked, maybe we can think of a way out of here. By Robin's description, I doubt we'll have an easy time fighting these crazy kids, even if we are superheroes.  
  
Cyborg: How'd they fit a battering ram in the hallway?  
  
Starfire: I do not understand, what is this "battering ram" you speak of?  
  
Robin: Star, do you not see the gigantic pillar thing that's breaking down this door!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Starfire: "Oh, that is it..." Starfire suddenly shrieked as loud as she could. It could be heard throughout the entire tower. After she was finished, everybody, including herself, was temporarily deaf.  
  
Beast Boy: WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT STARFIRE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Cyborg: DOES ANYBODY KNOW HOW THEY GOT A BATTERING RAM INTO THE HALLWAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Robin: CAN ANYONE EVEN HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
The Titan's continued to yell until Starfire's yell finally wore off.  
  
Robin: Starfire, please NEVER yell like that again.  
  
Raven: Yeah, it'd be great.  
  
Starfire: Forgive me friend, I did not with to cause you pain in the body part of hearing.  
  
Cyborg: "How'd they fit a battering ram in the hallway?" As the Titans continued to ignore Cyborg and watch the door, which was beginning to crumble, they could hear screams from children outside the door.  
  
Kid #1: BURN THEM ALIVE!!!  
  
Kid #2: "SMASH THEM TO PIECES!!!" More deadly plans were being heard as the Titans began to get more and more frightened.  
  
Beast Boy: They are really, REALLY FREAKING ME OUT NOW!!!  
  
Robin: "It's taken you this long?" Suddenly, tables, the bed, every large object in the room was surrounded by a dark light and slammed into the doorway (((Yes, from inside the room)))  
  
Beast Boy: RAVEN, ARE YOU TRYING TO HELP THEM BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Raven: No, I was just hoping one of you would get the common sense to barricade the door but apparently you guys are too slow to do it in time. Starfire is still half clueless so I don't criticize her.  
  
Beast Boy: Yeah, don't criticize her, but all of us...  
  
Raven: Also I suggest we find some way out of this junkyard or else we're all going to die.  
  
Robin: Is it me, or is she the only one thinking straight?  
  
Beast Boy: You got a point there.  
  
Cyborg: How'd they fit a battering ram in the hallway?  
  
Starfire: Friends, may I please speak?  
  
Robin: Is there something from stopping you?  
  
Starfire: May we simply crawl through the vents of air?  
  
Robin: So we got two people actually thinking here. Robin jumped up and tore off the metal over the air vents entrance. The Titans scrambled to get up there as the door began to split open. When the door finally broke down and kids swarmed into the room, the Titans were long gone.  
  
Kid #3: Apparently they aren't here.  
  
Kid #4: "No shit. But I have a good idea where they are." The kid picked up a sheet of metal that seemed to be torn off. He glanced up to see the air vent. "Send some kids in there. Also, wherever you can access the air vents, tear them apart and get inside. We will track them down, however long it takes."  
  
As the Titans continued to crawl in the vents, they suddenly halted to take a break.  
  
Robin: I never knew how tiring it is to crawl around in here.  
  
Beast Boy: Not for me, it's been bliss!  
  
Robin: Well for you it's easy since you can change into a rabbit or some cat at anytime you choose. However we all have to crawl, even Raven and Starfire since it's too small to fly around in here.  
  
Beast Boy: I think it's too small for Cyborg. He's bound to get suck eventually.  
  
Cyborg: "How'd they fit a battering ram in the hallway?" Cyborg continued to mutter to himself as the rest of the Titans were talking.  
  
Starfire: Tell me, how much longer must we stay in this confined space of passageways?  
  
Raven: Give or take a few hours, days, months. Depends how long it takes for those little monsters to give up finding us.  
  
Robin: "QUIET!!! Listen..." The Titans hushed as they heard banging and movement behind them. Beast Boy turned into a spider and peeked around a corner. There to his horror, a dozen kids, each armed with mallets, heading their way. Beast Boy made a spider gasp (((If they can, but you understand))) as he raced back to the others.  
  
Beast Boy: (((whispering))) Dude, they're following us.  
  
Robin: (((whispering))) We can't let them find us. Then they'll be all over us.  
  
Starfire: (((whispering))) what shall we do, I do not wish to fight in this confined space!  
  
Cyborg: "How'd they fit a battering ram in the hallway?" Cyborg not getting the hint to whisper caused in the kids easily hearing him. The Titans began to panic as the kids swiftly began moving through the air vent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think I'll stop there. This story is not really my style of writing. Anyways, I hope anybody reading this reviews! I do accept anonymous reviews, don't even have to log in if you aren't already!  
  
Continue To Feel My Wrath


	4. Air Vents and THE BIG THINGY!

Well, still have no clue why the hell I'm even updating this story. Nobody's reviewing it, so why the hell should I waste my time? I can write whatever I want in here and I bet nobody will ever know what it is. Ah, who the fuck cares. Just have to get this damn story done with.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. I also don't own E-bay which is mentioned in this. There you go.

The kids were slowly moving toward the Titans, banging the hammers as they crawled. The Titans were shaking with fear, knowing that the entire army would be after them.

Beast Boy: Woah woah woah. These are just hyper kids. How the hell can we be scared of them?

Robin: They got hammers.

Beast Boy: True, but do they have super powers?

Robin: They have hammers.

Beast Boy: WHO CARES ABOUT HAMMERS!?!?!?!?!?!?

Robin: They hurt.

Beast Boy:.............

Robin: A lot.

Cyborg: How'd they fit a battering ram in the hallway?

Raven: This is hopeless.

Beast Boy: Why is it hopeless?

Raven: Because in case your haven't noticed, we've just been bound.

Beast Boy: "What?" Beast Boy and the others then realized that they were tied together with a large rope. "How did they put this on us without us realizing?"

Robin: Beats the crap out of me.

Starfire: May we simply not destroy the rope?

Raven: Um...there's one more thing you guys haven't noticed.

Others: What?

Raven: Well...due to the sheer weight of Cyborg's mechanical parts, we're about to crash down on the floor.

Robin: "Damn." Just then, the air vent gave way beneath the Titans, sending the plummeting to the hallway floor. After they calmed down from the "shock" of impact the realized they were staring down the barrel of a large cannon, which seemed to be the arm of a large mechanoid thing.

Beast Boy: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!?!

Cyborg: "How'd they fit a battering ram in the hallway..." Cyborg apparently didn't realize they were now at the mercy of thousands of children.

Kid #6754: You like it? Cost a lot, but so much fun to play with.

Beast Boy: As I say again, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!?!

Kid #3498: If we said the Internet, would you believe us?

Robin: No.

Kid #326: Well, it's true. We were going to buy a tank, BUT E-BAY DOESN'T HAVE THOSE!!! (((I know, I've checked)))

Kid #4592: They just have those crappy plastic model tanks. You CAN'T rule the world with a piece of garbage like that!

Starfire: You cannot?

Kid #24: No.

Robin: What do you want with us?

Kid #1234: Well, we wanna take over the world. You are teenagers, which means you are a problem. Problems must be eradicated. Use common sense.

Beast Boy: Uh...huh?

Kid #547: Look, to make this simple for you, you all have to be...how shall we say it...discarded.

Beast Boy: ......Still nothin.

Kid #348: THE TEEN TITANS HAVE TO BE GONE!!!

Beast Boy: OOOOOHHHHH!!!!!!! That's what you meant!

Raven: You sure are a fast one Beast Boy.

Robin: You stupid kids think you can take over the world?

Kid #275: Indeed we do. After the Teen Titans are out of the way, there will be nothing from stopping us from assembling our armies all over the world!!!

Starfire: What armies?

Kid #333: Every kid on earth. We will gather our strength and take this world by force!!!

Raven: You guys are crazy as hell.

Kid #123456789: Why thank you. Now, if you would please follow us so we don't have to pull you, we will bring you to our leader.

Robin: Why would we want to go to your leader?

Cyborg: How'd they fit a battering ram in the hallway?

Kid #987654321: So he can execute you!

Beast Boy: Uh...we don't want to go to him.

Kid #84532: Fine, Kid #254, power up the BIG THINGY!!!

Robin: Big thingy? Man that is lame!

Kid #8239: "True, but we can still blow you to bits!" The Titans watched as the large mechaniod thing began powering up. They could see hundreds of round of ammuntion inside the cannon.

Robin: ALRIGHT!!! WE'LL GO TO YOUR LEADER!!!

Kid #Something: "Excellent. Follow us." The large thing powered down as the Titans were unbound and began slowly walking down the hallway back to the living room.

Cyborg: How'd they fit a battering ram in the hallway?

I know this chapter sucks, but well, I don't care much anymore. Nobody is reading this, so why bother doing a masterpiece work? I just wanna get this story over with. Well, good bye nobody!


	5. The Leader Is A WHAT IN THE WORLD!

Am so utterly sorry for the long weeks of not updating! Truly, I beg for forgiveness! Please understand that my brain has lost its motivation to write, even though I am waiting to finish this story to start another 2...or 3...anyway, I wont bore you people who I now know are reading this story with my useless intro. On with the chaos!

I still don't own Teen Titans. However, I do own a wood buddy. How I love my wood buddy...

* * *

The Titans continued to follow the hyperactive kids down the hallway, now spray-painted with large signs of...burning cities, and...Titan's Tower collapsing...anyway, as the minutes dragged on, our heroes became more and more frightened by their captors.

Beast Boy: Um...can we know who your leader is?

Kid#404: "Yes." For about a minute, everybody stayed silent.

Beast Boy: Well?

Kid#505: Well what?

Starfire: Were you not about to explain the identity of your ruler?

Kid#606: You didn't ask if we would tell you, you just asked if we could tell you.

Robin: So...are you gonna tell us?

Kid#888: Hell no man. That's gonna spoil the surprise.

Raven: What surprise?

Kid#001: If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise.

Beast Boy: CUT THE CRAP AND TELL US!!!

Kid#dude: Ok, we're in our new headquarters room, so if you could all please stand up against that wall, that'd be awesome.

Titans: "Ok." So the Titans lined up against the wall willingly. Well, all of them except for Beast Boy, who was approaching a kid shooting a laser gun in circles on the ceiling.

Beast Boy: HEY KID, DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIX THAT CEILING!?!?

Kid#firing at the ceiling: "Hold on, lemme finish it off." The child shot one more blast before lowering his weapon. "You might wanna step out of the way." The child took a gigantic step halfway across the room as Beast Boy stood there, dumbfounded.

Beast Boy: "What?" Beast Boy suddenly heard cracking above him. "Oh crap..." And as you may have guessed, the ceiling collapsed in a neat circle shape...directly on our green hero.

Titans: Ow...

Cyborg: How'd they fit a battering ram in the hallway? (He's still clueless to what's going on.)

Robin: WILL YOU STOP ASKING THAT!?!?!

Kid#473: "Excuse me, but our leader wishes to speak with you." The Titans looked everywhere, but it seemed as if everyone was wearing the same clothes.

Voice: "Down here morons." The Titans looked down at their feet to see a little baby wearing a crown and a black cape, armor, and diaper.

Titans(Now including Cyborg): WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Leader: Yes, I lead the glorious army of children. Now, bow down to me!

Starfire: If your size is so miniscule, we cannot physically...

Leader: I know, I know. I get that a lot. That's why...um...wait, we've never did anything to solve that problem, have we?

Kid#999: Not yet sir.

Raven: You could use a podium...

Leader: INGENIOUS!!! Servants, fetch me this so-called...podium, IMMEDIATELY!!!

Kid#servents: "YES SIR!!!" Some dozen kids quickly ran to a large hole in the wall blown on the front of the tower and jumped down.

Robin: ARE THEY CRAZY!?!?!?!?

Leader: You think that we haven't placed bubble wrap around your tower by now?

Starfire: Why have you placed the wrap of bubbles?

Leader: "Why the hell not? We just LOVE BUBBLE WRAP!!!" The baby snapped his fingers and instant, a flood of bubble wrap came and his feet, which he eagerly began popping.

Raven: So...why is this highly destructive army run by a...baby?

Leader: You know, all the kids had no idea who should lead them, so first the suggested some dude in Hawaii. But we didn't want to waste our time flying, so we settled on me.

Robin: And how can you talk and organize and entire organization!?!

Cyborg: AND HOW CAN YOU FIT A BATTERING RAM IN OUR HALLWAY!?!

Leader: I have the ability to lead our army and talk because I am run by a 56k modem.

Robin: Um...what?

Leader: Oh, did I say that? No, that's my computer. I'll have to get broadband soon. Anyway, the reason I'm so talented is that I was struck by a bolt of lightning, fell into a tank of toxic ooze, was radiated for a period of 79 hours, hit head on by a whale, forced into a lava lamp, and conveniently photocopied on a color printer.

Titans: And you're alive...HOW!?!

Leader: I drank a lot of milk.

Titans: Oh, that makes sense.

Leader: So, now for me to think on how to destroy you and take over the world.

Beast Boy: Why do you wanna take over the world?

Leader: How, but, when, what...HOW DID YOU GET OUT FROM THAT!?!

Beast Boy: Uh...well...hmm...I...uh...don't...know...

Kid#6589475984757349857934875834698032457879034756890347895757575734890759083475980347640384120947035234097: Right...

Beast Boy: So, you were saying?

Leader: Ah yes, how to destroy you.

Beast Boy: No, we wanna know why you wanna take over the world.

Leader: Oh, well, you see, we children have noticed that we are constantly forced to do things we don't want to do, such as homework, chores, and more homework, while we only get 2 days of freedom.

Titans: Continue...

Leader: So, if we take over the world, none of that will happen!

Robin: But what if we negotiate?

Leader: Well, what did you have in mind...

* * *

I'm gonna stop there. The next chapter will probably be pretty short. Yet again, I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated! I hope you forgive me! Please review, if you wanna scream at me, that's fine.


	6. Author Note: Sorry

I'm sorry, but I cannot finish this story correctly. For all those reading it, I am once again, so sorry. I will be making between 1-3 new stories, depending on how many I can bear to make, but this 1 is not 1 of them. The end goes as follows:

Titans make it so weekends are extended to 4 days

Titans also give each kid a truckload of candy

And the kids agree to the terms.

That is it, and I am once again dreadfully sorry I cannot finish this story properly.


End file.
